bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy For U
Crazy For U is the sixth track on Big Time Rush's third studio album ''24/Seven''. The song was revealed on April 15 2013 when Carlos tweeted about performing a new song from the album https://www.twitter.com/TheCarlosPena/status/323872847456002048 and Kendall RT-ed his posthttps://www.twitter.com/HeffronDrive/status/323874104346288128. The song was performed for the first time at The Grove LA in a live taping of Extra TV. The song was written by Kendall a few years ago as he said: Carlos has confirmed the information about shooting the music video. It is featured in the sixth episode of Big Time Rush's fourth season "Big Time Tour Bus". Lyrics Woah woah woah oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh I see you looking at the magazines Watching girls on the MTV They don't even look half as good to me yeah Ponytail and a pair of sweats Still looking like a perfect ten Baby you can wear anything No matter what you do You look beautiful. How else can I say it? Feels like a broken record I think I'm crazy and it's true I'm crazy for you Yeah that's right I said it Girl you're my perfect ten yeah I think I'm crazy and it's true I'm crazy for you Woah woah woah oh oh oh I'm crazy Woah oh oh oh I'm crazy Woah oh oh oh I'm crazy for you Temperature of a hundred degree Even sick as a dog you look cute to me Even at your worst you're still the best yeah Pretty lady yeah you're so fine If I was a pilot I'd write your name in the sky But that pretty face don't compare to what's inside woah No matter what you do You are beautiful yeah How else can I say it? Feels like a broken record I think I'm crazy and it's true I'm crazy for you Yeah that's right I said it Girl you're my perfect ten yeah I think I'm crazy and it's true I'm crazy for you Woah woah woah oh oh oh I'm crazy Woah oh oh oh I'm crazy Woah oh oh oh I'm crazy for you Hey hey hey hey hey everybody yeah Girl's so good good gotta tell somebody You can even call me insane But it won't change a thing yeah How else can I say it? Feels like a broken record I think I'm crazy and it's true I'm crazy for you Yeah that's right I said it Girl you're my perfect ten, yeah I think I'm crazy and it's true I'm crazy for you Woah woah woah oh oh oh I'm crazy Woah oh oh oh I'm crazy Woah oh oh oh I'm crazy for you. Trivia *The song was supposed to be on BTR but did not make the final track list. But the band decided to bring it back for 24/Seven. Gallery CrazyForU.png 5568421_orig.jpg 6205096_orig.jpg 1044263_orig.jpg 733631_orig.jpg 6124105_orig.jpg 9763493_orig.jpg 1486010_orig.jpg 5884669_orig.jpg 7559455_orig.png 272546_orig.png 1011391_orig.png 4190524_orig.png 9522583_orig.png 8625327_orig.png 4553765_orig.png 3367132_orig.png Category:Songs Category:3rd Album Songs Category:Song stubs Category:Music Category:Fan Favorite Songs